25 June 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-06-25 ; Comments *Peel mentions that he thought France would win the world cup football tournament, but they lost 2-0 to West Germany in the semi-finals today. *Peel reads a letter from someone who signs himself as 'Kapil Dev', named after the Indian cricketer, who complains that his show does not play any music, which Asians would like. Peel responds and says he doesn't think of what race his listeners are, when doing his programmes, but does sympathise with him, when mentioning the lack of Asian music on the radio. *Peel was supposed to play Zion Send Come Call Me by Nicaraguan band Zinica, but instead played I Got The Blues When It Rains, but decided to let the record play. Sessions *Psylons #1. Recorded: 1986-06-01. Broadcast: 09 June 1986 *Misty In Roots #8. Recorded: 1986-04-29. Broadcast: 20 May 1986 Tracklisting *Woodentops: Get It On (LP - Giant) Rough Trade *Anthony Adverse: The Ruling Class (12" - The Ruling Class / T.R.O.U.B.L.E.) El *Misty In Roots: Own Them Control Them (session) *Robert Wyatt: Pigs (v/a LP - Rē Records Quarterly Vol. 1 No. 3) Rē *Cabaret Voltaire: Shakedown The Whole Thing (12" - The Drain Train) Doublevision *Psylons: Landmark (session) *Irma Thomas: Anyone Who Knows What Love Is (Will Understand) (v/a LP - Stand-In For Love) Kent *Crime And The City Solution: Adventure (12" - The Kentucky Click / Adventure) Mute *Primal Scream: Velocity Girl (7" - Crystal Crescent) Creation *Sonic Youth: Marilyn Moore (LP - EVOL) Blast First :(JP: 'And I don't often look at the alternative charts these days, but I saw that it was at number one, at least in one chart I saw, which is gratifying') *Misty In Roots: Envy Us (session) *Foyer Des Arts: Ein Elvis-Imitator Auf Dem Wege Zu Sich Selbst (LP - Die Unfaehigkeit Zu Fruehstuecken) FünfUndVierzig *Eric B. Featuring Rakim: Eric B. Is President (Dub) (12" - Eric B. Is President / My Melody) Zakia *Psylons: Mockery Of Decline (session) *Cow Cow Davenport: Atlanta Rag (v/a LP - The Original Honky Tonk Piano) Classic Jazz Masters *Walking Seeds: Huge Living Creature (12" - Know Too Much) Probe Plus *Charlies Roots: The Hammer (LP - The Hammer) Charlie's *Flying Burrito Bros: Sin City (LP - The Gilded Palace Of Sin) Edsel *Age Of Chance: Motor City (7") Riot Bible *Misty In Roots: Together (session) *Psylons: Clearer Skies (session) *Big Stick: Jesus Was Born (On An Indian Reservation) (12" - Drag Racing) Blast First *Electric Morning: Reap What You Sow (12" - The Electric Morning) True Flame *Zinica: I Got The Blues When It Rains (LP - Zinica) Ocarina *Bog-Shed: Jobless Youngsters (LP - Step On It) Shelfish *View From The Hill: No Conversation (7") EMI *Misty In Roots: Just A Festa (session) *Mekons: Bastard (LP - The Edge Of The World) Sin *Psylons: Remembrance (session) *Le Mystère Des Voix Bulgares: Kalimankou Denkou (The Evening Gathering) (LP - Le Mystère Des Voix Bulgares) 4AD File ;Name *020A-B0888XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1:58:28 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B888/1) Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Wrong Track Moment